Day 06
is visited by her boy friend |partOfSeason=Season 1 |episodeNumber=06 |airDate=2017-11-11 |previousEpisode=Day 05 |nextEpisode=Day 07 }} Synopsis At night, the girls discussed what seemed to be an uneven breathing to . In the morning, the guards forced the prisoners to thank the prison governor for their food. Then the prisoners met with relatives and friends. with her friend, with her boy friend. But the meeting of with his ex-girlfriend went through pain and humiliation. Today, the guard decided who will be executed. They chose from , and . The decision will be known tomorrow. Within 24 hours in our group, you can vote for a prisoner, whom you would like to remain in the project Appearances * Prisoner 101 - Natalia Korshunova * Prisoner 102 - Zlata Krejchik * Prisoner 103 - Karina Smirnova * Prisoner 104 - Alain Goborova * Prisoner 105 - Svyatoslav Sinev * Prisoner 106 - Alexander Stepanov * Prisoner 107 - Konstantin Prusakov * Prisoner 108 - Alexander Smirnov * Guard - Tatyana Kononenko * Guard - Ivan Karmanov * Guard - Maxim Polyakov * Guard - Walter Solomentsev Social Media * Black Elephant on VK at 12:07: Video "Night revelations of the female prisoners" (To whom does roll and why do they call the King!) * Black Elephant on VK at 12:45: Photo compares movie stills to photos of * Black Elephant on VK at 14:41: Photo "The girlfriend of came, she says that she is ashamed of his behavior. And that she does not believe in him." Poll: "Why did a girl of prisoner come on a date? She missed her boyfriend: 11.7%; She wants to disgrace him: 16.9%; She want to impress: 71.4%" * Black Elephant on VK at 15:23: Video "Date of " (Today is a day of visits in prison. A friend visited . She is told about squats, a meeting with the lice and about good understanding guards.) * Black Elephant on VK at 15:27: Video "Date of " (For came her guy. He had promised to take revenge on Walter, but changed his mind in prison. Joyful meeting, mimi, love all the deeds) * Black Elephant on VK at 15:53: Photo advertising members of the audience to apply for a visit on Sunday between 14:00 and 16:00 * Black Elephant on VK at 18:00: Poll "Which prisoner should be immune?": : 42.1%; : 27.2%; : 30.7% * Black Elephant on VK at 18:22: Video " : Pain and humiliation" (Girl came to the prisoner. But instead of kissing, he got criticism and insults) * Black Elephant on VK at 19:23: Photo From 15:30 lies in one pose on the bed, his face buried in a pillow. After a meeting with his girlfriend, which ended unpleasantly. * Black Elephant on VK at 20:43: Video "Guards against Zlata" (and explanation of the voting process) * Black Elephant on VK at 23:19: Video "Day 6 Digest" Videos File:Эксперимент 12 - Ночные откровения девочек заключенных|Night Revelations of Girls of Prisoners File:Эксперимент 12 - Свидание 101|Date Prisoner 101 File:Эксперимент 12 - Свидание 104|Date Priseonr 104 File:Эксперимент 12 - Боль и унижение|Pain and Humiliation File:Эксперимент 12 - Охрана против Златы|Protection against Zlata File:Эксперимент 12 - День шестой. Дайджест|Experiment 12 - Day Six. Digest References | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}